No siempre hay una razón para todo
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Hermione se enterea de que su esposo la engaña, desesperadamente quiere encontrar la razon, pero alguien mas le enseñara que no siempre hay uan razon para todo. SSHG.


**No siempre hay una razón para todo.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era otro mas de esos días rutinarios para Hermione, nada fuera de l común excepto por la invitación que descansaba sobre su escritorio, suspiro con melancolía, una invitación para una boda y nada menos que la de su madre, si su madre, 5 años de viuda habían sido suficientes, y quien lo hubiera pensado se casaba nada menos que con un mago y no cualquier mago, no su madre siempre había sido especial recordaba que su padre le había contada que de jóvenes ella tenia varios pretendientes y por alguna razón lo había escogido a el.

_¿La __razón?_ Cada vez que le preguntaba a su madre ella sonreía traviesamente y suspiraba como recordando viejos tiempos mas nunca le respondía.

Su madre se casaba y nada menos que con su jefe, un mago, vaya ironía de la vida, pero no podía culparla su madre ya había sufrido suficiente por la muerte de su padre se merecía ser feliz, aunque seguía sin gustarle por completo la idea, tomo su abrigo y partió hasta su casa, Ron seguramente todavía no habría llegado y aun faltaban dos horas para que su hija saliera de la escuela, como le había costado convencer a su esposo para mandarla a una escuela muggle pero no podía permitir que su hija fuera educada solo en casa como lo fue su padre, ella tenia una mente tan habida de conocimiento que ella no podría tenerla solo encerada leyendo libros.

Antes de llegar a su casa se detuvo en la librería hoy había terminado con anticipación el trabajo así que su futuro padrastro le había dado la oportunidad de salir temprano, recorrió las estantería con paciencia preguntándose que se le antojaría leer, encontró varios textos interesante, apunto en una libreta.

Con un poco de hambre se dirigió a la sombrerero loco un pub cualquiera no muy concurrido pero tranquila, Ron le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que ese no era lugar para ella, después de haberle dado la razón, la discusión termino, pero en verdad tenia hambre y tomar lo primero que encontrara resultaba refrescante, además que el camino era mas corto que el del caldero chorreante.

Entro sin llamar la atención, después de todo nunca se había destacado por ser una de esas personas que atraen la atención fácilmente. Se sentó en la barra y ordeno una bebida y un tentempié, después de todo aun tenia que llegar a la casa de su madre a comer. Mientras recorrió el local con la mirada, sin apretar demasiada atención, pero no pudo evitar detener su mirada en una cabellera pelirroja inconfundible.

_Ron¨_ pensó inmediatamente dispuesta a ir a saludar a sus esposo y reclamarle por su hipocresía, para luego terminar en una de esas que terminaba con ellos dos envueltos en sabanas, cunado otra figura se adelanto a sus planes, tomo la cabeza del pelirrojo entre sus manos y acercándolo lo beso, en vez de alejar a la persona como era de esperarse el la tomo de la cintura acercándola hasta centrarla en sus piernas, el beso se volvió mas fogoso mientras que la mente de ella se volvía un torbellino de ideas, empezó a respirar agitadamente tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a todo aquello, talvez, solo talvez era un juego de su imaginación, pero al voltearse un poco mas pudo ver indiscutiblemente al cara de Ron y la tan conocida ex novia de su esposo, no pudo impedir que la rabia fluyera por su cuerpo y las inmensas ganas de ir a reclamarle, pero la voz del camarero la distrajo.

-Su orden señora-cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de que el dolor se disipara sin existo, tomo dinero del bolsillo de su túnica pagando sin fijarse la cantidad que había dejado

y salio del lugar sin mirra atrás, insegura del lugar al que debía ir, se apareció en su oficina, ante la mirada sorprendida de su jefe quien ya se marchaba del lugar, paso sin siquiera saludarlo cerrando la puerta de su oficina arrojo la fotografía de su esposo que se encontraba en su oficina gritando con todo el dolor de su alma sin importarle quien pudiera escucharla y cayendo al piso llorando su angustia, rabia y confusión, no escucho cuando la puerta s abría y su jefe se acercaba a ella, aturdido por el secándolo que había escuchado.

-Hermione ¿que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado, en todos los años desde que la conocía nunca la había visto actuar así, por lo que se sentía realmente confundido por su actitud, mas la chica no respondió siguió abrasada así misma, llorando sin decir ni una palabra.

-Hermione- volvió a llamar, confundido logrando que la chica lo volteara a ver y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazara y llora en su hombro, a el no pareció importarle no después de todo ella seria su hijastra y parecía que la chica al fin se estaba abriendo ante el, aunque tampoco parecía rechazarlo siempre fue consístete que aun no lo veía con buenos ojos para futuro esposo de su madre, talvez solo era porque ella esta dolida o n sabia en hombros de quien estaba llorando, pero eso no impediría que el fuera un su soporte en esos momentos.

Despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, algo desorientada, preguntándose donde estaba, reconoció su antiguo cuarto, se asusto de como pudo haber llegado ahí, pero eso poco resulto tener importancia cuando se acordó la razón de su estado.

Se abrazo nuevamente con ganas de llorar pero la imagen de una pequeña niña cruzo por su mente, _su hija_.

Por Merlín, ¿Qué horas eran? Tenia que pasar a recogerla, salto de la cama corriendo las escaleras toda velocidad, casi cayendo recupero rápidamente el equilibrio y siguió corriendo.

-Hermione ¿estas bien?- escucho decir a su madre apenas piso el ultimo escalón

.

-Tengo que recoger a Rose.

-No te preocupes pase por ella hace rato, Roger la llevo por un helado después de comer.

-¡Oh!, gracias mama- un poco mas tranquila se quedo en el final de las escaleras sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Me quieres decir que pasa?. Roger te trago aquí desmayada, me asuste mucho.

-Lo siento mama- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Hermione- susurro abrazando a su hija consiente de que algo malo le pasaba, ella la abrazo con ímpetu volviendo a llorar de rabia y decepción.

-Ron me engaña mama, me engaña- Dijo desesperada, su madre bastante sorprendida no pudo mas que abrazarla, insegura de que hacer.

Una vez que su hija se calmo, le sirvió un vaso con agua y se dispuso a servirle algo de comer.

-¿No lo entiendo mama, tan mala esposa soy?- pregunto apretando el vaso que sostenía, en sus ojos se veía las ganas de volver llorar.

-Hermione, no te culpes por esto, tu has sido una excelente esposa y madre, no desististe de entrar a esa firma hace dos años, solo porque no te permitiría estar con tu familia el suficiente tiempo, eres una excelente madre y esposa, esto n es tu culpa.

-¿Entonces porque?

Su madre se acerco a ella y se inclino para estar a su altura, y mirándola como solo una mama sabe hacer le dijo:

-No busques una razón para todo porque...

-ni los libros mas viejos del mundo tiene una respuesta a lo que buscas- termino por ella con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es.

-Es lo que papa siempre decía.

-Vez- Hermione asintió dándole la razón

-Llegamos, se escucho la voz de Roger.

-Estamos en la cocina.

-Mami, mira, Roger me compro este osito, verdad que es lindo.

-Si lo es Rose.

-Vamos corazón, deja que mama coma, todavía tienes que hacer la tarea.

-Pero abuela- dijo con un puchero, tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión, a pesar de ser muy lista como su madre tenia esa costumbre de postergar todo al igual que su padre.

-Vamos- llamo en modo de advertencia, a la niña no le quedo mas que seguir la orden.

-¿Me quieres contar que paso?- le pregunto Richard sentándose enfrente de ella.

Hermione lo observo por un momento insegura de que hacer finalmente acepto contarle lo que sucedía.

-Encontré a Ron engañándome con Lavander.

-La que fue su novia en la escuela.

-Esa misma, y no se desde cuando este haciendo eso.

-Quieres averiguarlo.

-A que te refieres.

-Soy abogado tengo mi gente- por supuesto una parte de ella no quería saberlo tenia miedo de lo que su jefe pudiera averiguar, por otra parte…

-Esta bien, te lo agradecería.

-Porque no te quedas aquí unos días, yo le diré a Ron que hemos tenido mucho trabajo y que la niña la cuidara Martha así tendré tiempo de averiguar que tan serio es esto.

-Sea lo que sea quiero el divorcio.

-Estas segura, puede que esto haya sido algo solo pasajero.

-No estoy segura de nada Roger- no la verdad no estaba segura de nada pero en aquel momento precia lo ma conveniente de todo.

-Vamos, yo me encargare de todo.

-Gracias.

-Para que están los padrastros- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa algo durativa, pero por alguna razón pareciera que esa palabra no le molestaba del todo en ese momento.

_**Continuara…**_

Hola, Feliz año, después de largo tiempo, e decidido comenzar una nueva historia con una de mis parejas favoritas. Talvez tome un tiempo llegar al romance, pero ya veremos que sucede.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
